7 Deadly Sins at NCIS
by Ito ED
Summary: The 7 deadly sins affect the NCIS crew. Almost all of them revovle around people finding out about Tony and Gibbs. This is SLASH! Put the rating at T, may be K . I want to continue this into a story, but I'd have to finish another story or 2 first. Enjoy!


**A/N:** I've had this on my computer for almost 3 years. There was a challenge on LJ to describe what sin you would be and why. This is the product of that, and some rewriting. I like Ziva when she's not with Tony, with Jenny it depends on the episode, and I always hated Kate. Just a small explanation for the three of them. This is Tony/Gibbs SLASH. It's _**not**_ explicit, you have been warned.

There are the 7 Deadly Sins. I also used Wrath and Fury. I know they're both basically Anger, but I couldn't pick anyone to kick off the list. So I added those two.

Enjoy all! Don't own. Un-beta'd.

Tony-Greed

Greed, that's what had gotten him into this mess. His greed to lay claim to _his_ man. Jet was angry because of the threat. He understood he shouldn't have said it, but she had pushed him too far. She had made it perfectly clear that she expected _Jethro_ to get back in bed with her. She had worked her way up to where she wanted to be, and now she just needed the accomplished man by her side. It didn't matter that he had blown her off, or that she had figured out why. His greed had dictated that Tony tell Jet that if he didn't stop her, Tony would kiss him in front of everyone in the bullpen. And that was why Tony was currently being kissed and groped into the wall.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Gibbs-Lust

He wanted Tony, not just on his six when things went down, but in his life. It seemed to Jethro that the more he had of Tony the more he wanted. The real reason Jethro was kissing Tony into the wall was to prove a point to _him_. Tony was the one he wanted. Always.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Abby-Sloth

It was a party and Abby was already pooped. She loved to party, but the day had been long and grueling for her. She just wanted to sit in this chair and drink her punch. Her goal for this party was to be as lazy as possible, and because of this she missed the small drama across the room. She would regret it later when Tim told her, but he had to find her first.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

McGee-Wrath

He knew that Tony knew that he knew. And because he knew, he had seen what she was trying to start with Gibbs. He had also seen the moment she put the pieces together. The look on her face had scared him, he could admit it. Not out loud, but still. The look may have scared him, but what she had done just pissed him off. He knew how to get revenge for his friend, he'd just need some help.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Ducky-Pride

If he hadn't offered to get Abigail more punch he wouldn't have seen anything. But he had offered to get the beverage, and he had seen what his friend _thought_ he was hiding. He had seen when the friendship changed, had expected Jethro to talk to him about it. He had waited, and waited, and _waited_. He had stopped waiting for Jethro and started waiting for young Anthony. But he hadn't come either, so Ducky had come to the conclusion that that they didn't trust anyone with this change. He understood the secrecy from the others, but not him. Well now it just fine with him if they kept it to themselves. After all, he was Dr. Donald Mallard. And Ducky had his Pride.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Palmer-Anger

He was angry and he could damn well admit it. And right now his anger was directed at his mentor. The man had taught him almost everything he knew, from how to take a liver's temperature the right way, to the interesting(if not hilarious) life lessons from his stories. So he was now angry that the man he looked up to couldn't see the fear Agent Gibbs and Tony carried around. He was angry and _confused_ that the man who saw everything couldn't see how _scared_ those two were of screwing up the good thing they had made. It didn't matter that it had started well before he arrived. What _did_ matter was that they were trying not to fuck it up. So Palmer _may_ have been angry, but he had a plan to make _that_ man see.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Ziva-Envy

Ziva had thought she would have to chose between them. The older man who admired her skills, and maybe her body? And there was the man-boy who flirted endlessly and wanted at her body. And she scared him, that was a bonus. She gave both of them signals, waiting for one to make a move. Neither one did. So she had started looking for clues. And it was just last week that she had started to notice the touches between the two. Looking back into her memories provided more scenes like the ones she had witnessed recently. Palmer had called her jealous. He was _wrong!_ She didn't do jealousy. She knew Tony did, and she knew that's what made her a better agent than him. Why couldn't Gibbs see it?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Jenny-Fury

When she took over everybody had still been talking about the last party Morrow had thrown for the agents. So she just _knew_ she had to outdo him. She hadn't always felt like that, at first she just wanted to be like him, then she had found out the truth. He was _her_ predecessor, he had chosen _her_ to take over for him, and she wanted to make sure everybody _forgot_ him. He hadn't wanted her to take over, but the one he wanted didn't want the job. She found out that his plan was to see if _that man_ would cave when he found out that _she_ was to take over. It hadn't worked, in her mind she had won. Her fury at the old man had subsided as she made plans for the party with her secretary. She had almost everything she wanted. At the party she would make sure she got what was missing.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Kate-Gluttony

Tony flirted with everyone, but he always took extra time to flirt with Kate. And because he did she thought she had power over him. Her favorite thing to do was real him in then let him hang. She also thought that Gibbs liked her. She thought he liked the way she laughed, smiled, and even insulted Tony. Kate had heard the stories of the red-heads, and she thought she would be the one to tame him. She thought that because she _wasn't_ a red-head she would have what it took. So one night Kate decided to take her chance. They _finally_ had two days off in a row, so she took her time preparing her body for what she was certain to come. She made her way to his house and let herself in. She decided to check the basement first, if he wasn't there she would work her way up. She _expected_ to find him down there, what she _didn't_ expect was that he _wasn't_ alone. She hadn't expected to find Tony wrapped around their boss. The man she had decided would become her new lover. So she quickly and quietly made her way out and back to her house. She didn't let the tears fall, she just did what she hadn't done in a long time. She went to her fridge and pulled out the pie she had bought. And ate the whole thing.

Two weeks later Tony pulled her aside and asked if she needed them to hunt down her mystery man.

**A/N:** I may turn this into a story, if I do it will take a little while because I have 3 others I'm working on right now. Hope everybody enjoyed this. Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


End file.
